


Shoot Me Down

by Kai_Smol_Trashlord



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, first time firing a gun, shooting a gun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5329496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_Smol_Trashlord/pseuds/Kai_Smol_Trashlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You hated violence but this was the only solution</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoot Me Down

(Y/N) - Your Name  
(L/N) - Last Name  
(E/C) - Eye Colour  
(H/C) - Hair Colour  
(H/L) - Hair Length  
(F/C) - Favourite Colour

-(^-^)-

You knew it was a bad idea to split up. Hell, you'd pretty much begged Mike not to leave, but he'd convinced you that it would be better to split. That way, you'd cover more ground when looking for Josh so you could get the cable key and get everyone to safety. The way that he'd pranked you all was awful, sickening, and horrifying but you felt extremely guilty for leaving him tied up in the shed like that. Chris had died trying to go back to save him and that was something that would weigh on your conscience forever but, for now, you needed to push that out of your mind and find Mike.  
Your (E/C) eyes surveyed the area with suspicion, ears alert for even a suggestion that there could be a wendigo nearby. Your steps were silent against the ice cold stone floor of the sanatorium and you were beginning to show the signs of frostbite. Your pinky and ring finger on your left hand had started to turn black and you felt sick just thinking about them but you couldn't do anything about it at the moment. All you needed right now was to find Mike and help him find Josh so that they could take him and the others down the mountain. This trip had been nothing but a string of tragic events from the word go and it had left you with only Sam, Ashley and Mike alive.  
Chris was the first to go. He'd gone to get Josh back from the shed with the stranger but, just as he'd reached the door, a wendigo got him. Ashley had been too late opening the door and it had resulted in him losing his life. You'd watched him die right in front of your very eyes and Mike had to practically drag you down to the basement. You'd been so shaken up that, as soon as you got down to the basement, you threw up.  
Your insides had burnt but not as much as your ears did when you heard the gun go off. That had been when you'd looked up and screamed in terror at the sight of Emily's brain splattered against the wall, bullet hole through her eye. Mike had shot her out of fear that she'd turn into one of those monsters from being bitten and you really understood that. Honestly, you did. You were sure you would have done the same thing in order to protect your friends, especially Mike. He was the closest thing to family you'd had over the past year and he'd always come to you when he felt overwhelmed with guilt over Hannah and Beth's deaths. He didn't want to lose anyone else and so he'd sacrificed Emily in order to protect Sam and Ashley.   
After shooting Emily, Mike had suggested that you both go and get the key from Josh and you'd gone with him willingly. To protect your friends, you'd do whatever you could. And that was what had led you to now. You still didn't even know if Matt or Jess were still alive. You hoped to god that you didn't find their dead bodies somewhere in this hellhole. As much as you wanted to know whether they were dead or alive, seeing their lifeless forms would confirm your worst fears and it would break Mike to know that he'd lost Jessica too. He'd lost so much already, everyone had, and you didn't think he'd be able to cope on top of the trauma of killing one of his closest friends.  
"OH SHIT!" you heard Mike yell and sped through the corridors, not caring about how much noise your feet were making. You turned a few corners until you came across the sight of Mike being cornered by a wendigo. His gun was on the floor nearby and you tried to figure out how to reach it without the monster turning and spotting you.  
Mike spotted you over the wendigos shoulder and the pair of you stared at each other for a minute. You came to a mental understanding that Mike should distract the wendigo whilst you get the gun and he immediately turned back to the creature. It began to move away from the brunet and towards you but whipped back round when he kicked it. You crept silently and carefully closer to the threat in hand. The inhuman screech it let out sent a wave of terror through your body and a shiver down your spine. You were close now. So close to grabbing the gun. But you were also incredibly close to the wendigo. A foul stench of stale flesh and blood emanated from it along with the undertones of death and monstrosity. It turned its head marginally and you were about to run for it when Mike yelled at it to regain its attention.Hurrying and panicking, you bent down and picked up the gun. You removed the safety and the monster spun round to you just as you fired the weapon. You felt the hammer smash straight down onto the skin between your thumb and forefinger and cried out but kept shooting. The wendigo eventually fell to the ground but it wasn't dead. You knew it wasn't dead and so did Mike as he grabbed your arm and pulled you through the closest door. He slammed it behind you both and locked it before sitting you down against it. You shook violently as you dropped the gun and your hand bled freely. You had never really shot a gun up until this point and now that you had you didn't know how you felt. You hadn't killed the monster but you had injured it and you were very opposed to violence so, in that respect, you were confused about whether you were glad that you'd hurt it or disturbed by how easy it had been to shoot something.  
"(Y/N)? Hey, (Y/N), you with me?" Mike asked as he shook you. You blinked as your vision settled on him. Your shaking had gotten worse and he tried to get you to focus but you were finding it extremely difficult. You felt bile spurting up your throat and you threw yourself away from the brunet as you threw the contents of your stomach up onto the floor beside you. He rubbed your back as you kept vomiting and held you close when it finally stopped. You wanted to go but he wouldn't let you, holding you and rubbing your back. You felt him shake and realised he was crying when he let out a quiet sob. His tears soaked your (F/C) hoodie and you hugged him back. You offered him words of comfort as tears streamed down your face too.  
You were both just glad that you'd survived this time around.


End file.
